The Littlest Thing Can Annoy
by crazypineapples13
Summary: Mike cannot believe his luck, as soon as he does something that impresses Harvey and gets him in his good book, he goes and does something stupid and messes it up again. Leaving Harvey to deal with Mike's consequences. WARNING- NON-slash Spanking - dont like don't read you are warned now so flames will not be accepted - Please review!


**So this is sort of a sequel to my first Suits fic called 'The Start'. It was written kind of in response to a review I had got off there and sort of as a link to two fics I have currently in progress that should hopefully be up soon. Please let me know what you guys think of this one. :) - WARNING Contains NON-slash Spanking. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ END OF! All flames will be ignored! - Those of you who like it please review and let me know, I'd love to hear your feed back! :D**

How did this always happen? It seemed that as soon as Mike had done something that had impressed Harvey, he manages to go and ruin it all by doing stupid little things that annoy his boss. He knew from the daggers Harvey had sent him when he walked into an important merger 20 minutes late for a meeting that his backside wasn't in a good position. Even thinking about what Harvey would do to him was enough to make him blush. He still finds it hard to believe that his boss decides that the best way to teach him a lesson his by spanking him like a small child. He was a grown man for god sake. But Mike needed and liked the job, so if that is what it took for his little mistakes to get written off instead of put on his record then he was willing to do it.

He quickly sat down next to Harvey as he continued to talk. Mike had been sat there for almost 5 minutes when he felt his pocket start to vibrate. 'That cannot be right, please just be a mistake!' Mike wished to himself as he reached down and tugged his phone out of his pocket. As soon as it had become unmuffled it start to ring like an electronic version of the classic telephone. Everyone turned to face him. Harvey gave him a look of utter disgust.

"Take it to my office." Harvey demanded, sternly.

"Wha?"

"Take it, To my office." Harvey hissed, his tone holding no room for arguing. Mike rose from his seat, the phone still ringing in his hand. He stumbled out of the room, doing the remarkable impression of a kicked puppy. He didn't even bother to answer it, he was that annoyed at himself. Why couldn't he remember to just put his phone on silent? Now he was in deep trouble. He could have just worked extra hard today and made up for the fact he was late, but now? Now he had no hope of making up for it.

It was over an hour before Harvey stormed in to the office and sat behind his desk.

Mike jumped up making his was to stand in front of Harvey. "Harvey I-."

"I don't want to here it now Mike. Take those and proof read them. Don't leave until you finish and I want you to come tell me when your finished. Understood?" Harvey ordered without even looking up at Mike.

"Harvey-"Mike tried to plead.

"Understood Michael?" Harvey said through gritted teeth. He was fuming and in no mood to talk to the kid now, incase he said something that he fully regretted in his anger. It wasn't to fair on Mike, piling all this work on top of him, but he needed the kid out of his hair for a while so he could calm himself down.

"Yes Harvey." replied Mike, sounding resigned to his work.

He took the two huge files back to his desk with him and sat down with a sigh. This was going to take him hours and yet that was probably the point. There was no use denying the inevitable. He got out his highlighter and got to work proof reading.

It was well after 9 when Mike had finished. Everyone had long since left and Mike had even skipped lunch in order to finish. He guessed Harvey wouldn't leave unless Mike went to tell him he was leaving first. And he'd be in even more trouble with the elder man if he just decided to leave some of the work until the next day and just left. He sighed as he got up and stretched, his back ached, arms cramped from hours of sitting hunched over reading.

Mike knocked on Harvey's office door although the man could quite clearly see he was stood there considering it was made of glass.

"Come in." Harvey called.

"I finished Harvey." Mike smiled with relief as he placed the files back on to the conference desk he had taken them off.

"Only just? I expected you to be faster then that." Harvey teased. The smile Mike had been wearing vanished.

"Yeah well its noisy out there, its hard to concentrate." He mumbled. Harvey just rolled his eyes.

"Come sit over here." Harvey asked as he made his way around the desk to side on the leather couch he had in his large office. He patted the space next to him when Mike moved to sit in one of the armchairs. Mike gave him a disbelieving look but didn't question it, sitting down beside Harvey.

"We need to talk." The elder man admitted. Mike knew it, he knew there was something going on. Why else would Harvey have made him sit next to him. Only why he had to sit next to him, he hadn't quite worked out.

"About earlier?" Mike questioned although he knew the answer to that one. Harvey's expression turned serious.

"Want to explain to me what happened earlier?" Harvey asked.

"Not really." Mike replied looking down at his feet.

"It wasn't a question and look at me when your talking to me." Harvey demanded. Mike huffed.

"I was 20 minutes late to the merger meeting, okay? I'm sorry, I don't know what happened I checked the clock it was 10 to, I look again and it was suddenly 20 past. And as for my phone, I have no idea who was calling me at that time. Nobody normally does and I guess it just slipped my mind to put it on silent. Again, I'm sorry." Mike rushed out, staring at a space just behind Harvey then actually looking at him.

"Alright, One you don't talk to me like that and secondly I told you to look at me when you talk to me, not a space above my head." Harvey scolded. Mike lowered his eyes so that they were locked with Harvey's. "How many times have we had to talk about being on time Mike? There is only a limited number of times that I can let it go. You don't even have a good excuse for being late!"

"Not a good excuse?! I was doing my job, like I was supposed to be doing!" Mike argued back.

"Your job was also to be at that meeting, on time! And then to top that off your phone goes off? That doesn't scream professionalism!" Harvey started to yell, wondering how he had gotten so angry in such a short period of time. "So I'm going to punish you in the hopes that something will go through your sore backside and lodge itself in to your brain!" Saying that Harvey lunged forward grabbing hold of Mike's wrist and pulling him forward with the aim of settling the younger man over his lap. Mike sensing what was going to happen as soon as Harvey had gripped his wrist, fought back rising to his feet in an effort to free himself.

"No Harvey!" Mike screamed feeling a mixture of both fear and embarrassment at the same time, his boss wanted to put him over his knee, for god sake, he'd never been over someone's knee before. He just wanted to die of embarrassment.

"Mike your just going to make it worse for yourself!" Harvey demanded as he continued to pull.

Eventually Harvey had to let go of the young man as he had started to pull him up of the couch, if he had continued on of them would have ended up seriously hurt. Mike stumbled backwards having nothing to pull against, leaning back against Harvey's desk.

"Mike come back here." Harvey ordered, not moving from his seat. He wasn't going to force the kid. He was going to sit it out, until the kid came to him.

Mike shook his head.

"Now Michael." Harvey called. Mike paled slightly before quickly running out of the door making his way in to the bullpit.

Harvey just sat there dumbfounded a slight look of shock on his face. He hadn't expected Mike to run from him. He sighed as he rose from his place on the couch making his way to his desk. Mike couldn't hide from him forever, he might as well get some more work done while he waited.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Harvey looked up expecting to see Mike, but found Jessica in his place.

"Come in!" Harvey smiled.

"Is everything Okay Harvey? I was in my office when I heard shouting so I thought I'd come and see what was going on." She stated as she walked in and took a chair in front of Harvey. Harvey leaned back in his chair, the smile gone.

"I was...having a talk with Mike about his behavior today." Harvey said, hoping Jessica had got what he was hinting at. He had only decided to start punishing his associate that way because she had first suggested it.

"I'm guessing all did not go well?" She inquired. Harvey quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm waiting for him to come back. I tried to place him over my knee and I guess he just panicked and bolted for it." Harvey admitted. It was Jessica's turn to quirk and eyebrow.

"Sounds like you terrified him Harvey!" Jessica chastised. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Just wait. He'll come back, he cannot hide from me for long." Harvey admitted.

"Do you think it will work?" She asked.

"Of course, I know Mike. The guilt will stop him from leaving."

Mike couldn't believe what he had just done. He was in so much trouble. He should have just gone through with it and let Harvey punish him, it wasn't going to be as bad as it was now. He felt so embarrassed. He had just behaved like a child, which was something he was adamant that he wasn't. Maybe he should just go back now? Harvey can't be that mad. But then maybe he should just go home, give Harvey time to cool off...but then what if Harvey was waiting for him and he went home? Harvey would be even more angry with him, if he ended up staying in his office all night waiting for Mike who had gone home. He rose from his desk, determined to get this over with.

Mike strode up to Harvey's door pausing to look in and locate his boss and found him talking to his own boss. Mike hesitated, hand out poised to push the door open. He was about to turn around when Harvey spotted him over Jessica's shoulder and rose from his seat causing Jessica to turn and look at who was there.

"Come in Mike." Harvey called.

He walked over to the door, opening it and gripping the younger man by the arm, pulling him in and depositing him into the nearest armchair when Mike made no move to enter at Harvey's call.

"Mike." Jessica greeted with a slight bow of the head.

"J..Jessica" Mike swallowed in a replied greeting.

"The pair of you have some things to discuss so I'll leave you be." She remarked causing Mike to blush and look down at the floor.

"Talk to you in the morning" Harvey acknowledge, watching Mike's reactions as she walked out the door.

Harvey sighed.

"Harvey I-."

"Shush." Harvey interrupted moving to sit on the couch placing his face in his hands. Mike looked slightly worried.

"Harvey please jus-."

"Be quiet!" Harvey yelled.

"NO Harvey! You need to listen to me! I just want you to know that I'm sorry! I don't know why I ran off. It was utterly stupid of me. I panicked because you tired to put me over your knee and I freaked! I'm sorry I should have just taken the punishment." Mike rushed incase Harvey tried to stop him again. Harvey leaned back against the couch watching Mike's little outburst with what looked like slight concern.

"Mike are you afraid of me?" Harvey asked eventually after a while of awkward silence. Mike started to laugh like Harvey had just said an extremely funny joke.

"Of course not Harvey!" Mike laughed. "Where would you get that from?" Harvey quirked an eyebrow at him. Like that needed explaining. "I was a little fearful of going over your knee, its much more embarrassing being a grown man then it is for a child. Especially because you're my boss! Plus you were quite angry!" Mike explained.

Harvey smiled that classic smile.

"I understand its difficult but it seems to work for you, other problems I had to spank you for haven't been repeated...yet-."

"Yet?"

"So it must be working." Harvey finished, ignoring Mike's interruption.

"Guess that means your still going to spank me?" Mike asked. Harvey raised his eyebrows.

"Take that as a yes." Mike mumbled.

"Come on, lets get this over with." Harvey ordered, patting the seat next to him. Mike sighed knowing there was no escape whatever he did, walking resigned over to Harvey's side and sitting in the space.

Before he knew it, Mike found himself staring at the floor as Harvey had moved him over his lap. He felt truly vulnerable. Harvey put one arm around his waist and pulling him in closer so Mike was secure, trapping his legs under his own to stop him from squirming. Once secure Harvey turned to his attention to the lad's trousers pulling them to his knees revealing his pale blue boxers.

"Harvey!" Mike squeaked and started to fight to get up off his lap.

**SWAT**

"OWW!"

"Hold still!" Harvey chastised whilst slipping his finger under the elastic band on Mike's boxers and lowering them to his knees to reveal the ghost white skin of Mike's backside, with one nice pink hand print across the middle of his cheeks.

Mike squeaked again.

"Har-vveey! Couldn't they just stay up?" Mike whined.

"They would have done if you hadn't run from me. But because you ran its going to be slightly harsher then I was before." Harvey explained. Mike groaned but stopped fighting.

Harvey started to lay down **Swat** after stinging **Swat**. Mike yelped at the first Swat but then was determined to keep quiet through the punishment. After a couple rounds of Swats Mike couldn't keep still anymore. 'Jeez Harvey's hand is just painful as the belt. Although the belt probably hurts much more on the bare.' Mike thought shuddering to himself and making a mental note to never make Harvey mad enough to do that. Mike started to squirm in Harvey's lap, trying to avoid the inevitable blows, but Harvey managed to keep getting his target. Mike started to sobbed silently out of pain and embarrassment. Harvey could feel him sobbing and decided it was probably time to round it off.

**SWAT SWAT SWAT**

"Mike, why are we here again?" Harvey asked.

**SWAT **

"OW! B..because I was really late to a meeting** SWAT** Ouch! And I forgot to put my phone on silent and it went off in a meeting." Mike answered.

**SWAT SWAT**

"Good! Why aren't we late to meetings Michael?" Harvey asked.

"Ohww! Harvey Please...S..stop!" Mike begged.

**SWAT SWAT**

"Almost done Mike, **SWAT** now answer me, why are we not late?" Harvey pushed.

**SWAT SWAT **

"Oh, B...because it doesn't look very good to the clients and they get annoyed" Mike replied.

**SWAT SWAT SWAT**

"And mobiles?"

**SWAT SWAT**

"ah, we put them on silent so they don't interrupt important business." Mike replied

**SWAT SWAT**

"Yes! **SWAT** We need to look professional Mike **SWAT** it doesn't look good on us **SWAT** or the firm **SWAT **if these things happen!** SWAT** I don't want** SWAT** to have to repeat myself again **SWAT** are we clear Mike?" Harvey lectured.

"Yes Sir!" Mike sniffed.

"Shhh were done now Mike." Harvey soothed rubbing circles on Mikes back.

Once he realized Harvey had stopped Mike jumped up, pulling his boxers and trousers up as he went, hissing when they made contact with his sore skin. Harvey tried to pull the kid in for a hug, he normally wanted the comfort, but this time to Harvey's surprise, Mike pulled away from him moving to stand in the space beside Harvey's desk, staring out of the window. The kid looked quite angry which shocked Harvey as he hadn't seemed that angry before he had started to spank the younger man. Mike was still crying, Harvey could see his refection in the window.

"Mike?" He called, his voice full of concern and worry. Mike turned to look at Harvey. Instincitvly the man opened his arms like he would with a child. Almost inviting him for a hug, not sure whether the younger man was going to accept or lash out at him.

Mike saw the look of concern on Harvey's face and ran like a small child into his arms accepting the comfort, his hands balled up in Harvey's shirt as he leaned his head against the elder man's chest as he continued crying.

"I'm sorry Harvey, so sorry." he sobbed. Harvey wrapped his arms around him holding him close and rocking him slowly.

"Shhhh, its okay, your forgiven, all is done shhhh" Harvey whispered.

He held the lad for what seemed an hour but was only about ten minutes. Until the kid had finished crying. Harvey listened to Mike's breathing as he calmed down and almost fell asleep.

"Come on Mikey." Harvey whispered as he got up but moved Mike round so that he was lying on the couch. He then moved to pull Mike's shoes off and place them on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Mike yawned.

"You are going to take a nap, here while I get some more work done."

"I'm not tired." Moaned Mike.

"Go on, sleep, I'll wake you up when I'm done and we can head back to mine for a take away." Harvey pacified. Mike smiled, Harvey always seemed to invite him back to his place when he'd punished him, not that Mike was complaining.

"Okay." Mike replied, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, pretty quickly. Harvey smiled and made his way back to his desk to get a little reading done. He decided the kid could probably do with aleast 30 minutes considering it was quite late now.

Harvey tried to concentrate on his work at hand but every time he tried to he seemed to drift off to stare at the sleeping kid in front of him. He looked so peaceful. Harvey was looking forward to the evening, he enjoyed the kids company and relieved some of the guilt he felt at having to punish him. He just hoped Mike would try to stay out of trouble for a little while...

**End**

**What did you guys think? Please review! :)**


End file.
